wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Endbringers
There are three beings collectively known as the Endbringers: Leviathan, Simurgh and Behemoth. According to Tattletale’s power, they were never human. Rather, they are monsters (in every sense of the word) who take turns attacking locations around the globe, aiming to cause as much damage as possible. Apparently unkillable, they retreat to their respective domains when they have sustained sufficient damage and heal, only to attack again months later. Their arrival is almost always followed by devastation, including dead capes, massive civilian losses (sometimes ranging into the millions), catastrophic damage to cities and/or large scale damage to landscapes. Leviathan Leviathan is the only Endbringer described in detail thus far (during the Arc8.Extermination), a thirty-foot tall monstrosity with enhanced speed, enhanced strength, a watery afterimage that follows after his every movement and macrohydrokinesis. He is widely viewed as the weakest of the three, and is known as the 'middle child' as he was the second to appear. The name Leviathan comes from a biblical sea monster, and is also the name of a prince of hell in Demonologist texts. Other nations refer to him by other names, including Jörmungandr. Brockton Bay Attack Leviathan killed forty six parahumans during his attack on Brockton Bay, leaving many others wounded or crippled. Since the disasters at Newfoundland and Kyushu the locations the Endbringers target are classified as either hard targets or soft targets. In the hard battlefields the strategy is to hem the Endbringer in, minimizing the effects of growing waves and casualties until Leviathan is beaten into a retreat or Scion arrive. Brockton Bay is a soft target. The city was originally founded at its location because of the proximity to the coastline for trade routes and an aquifier that provided the first settlers with access to fresh water. From the moment Leviathan shows himself, he began to stir and manipulate this underground reservoir to erode the surrounding sand, silt and rock. Together with the tidal waves from above, with the resulting tremors and impacts, most of the city would collapse into the aquifier. List of known dead during the attack:Dauntless, Velocity, Aegis, Gallant, Manpower, Shielder, eight of Bitch dogs, Kaiser, Fenja, List of known crippled during the attack: Armsmaster, Flashbang, Other Attacks Leviathan is known for sinking Newfoundland (May 9, 2005), where he killed nearly half a million people and wiped the Canadian province from the maps. His most devastating attack to date was at Kyushu, Japan (November 2, 1999)(his sixth appearance). The heroes failed to stop him and he killed nine and a half million people. Nearly three million more individuals evacuated but were naturally left homeless. Behemoth Taylor hints at Behemoth's powers when she states that Scion would only really have trouble with Behemoth if he arrived too late, and Behemoth had succeeded in turning the landscape into a radioactive, magma-ridden wasteland. In 8.2, Legend notes that Behemoth is physically the strongest of the Endbringers. When injured, it is his habit to descend into the earth and burrow deeper than his enemies are able to go, and experiments run on the trace earth and minerals he shed on his arrivals suggested he habitually stayed close to the Earth’s core. Seismic data can hint his current locations. Behemoth is also known as Hadhayosh, among other things. Both Behemoth and Hadhayosh are entities vaguely described in religious texts (the book of Job and Zoroastrian texts from the middle-Persian era, respectively) as beasts comparable to massive elephants or oxen. Hadhayosh, specifically, was large enough to house entire contingents of men on their backs. One could draw the conclusion from this naming convention and assume Behemoth is big. Simurgh The first Endbringer mentioned by name, the Simurgh is named for the massive mammal-bird that rests on the tree of life. She is also known as Ziz, which is a griffin-like creature with a wingspan that can block out the sun, who is otherwise very similar to the Simurgh in nature and description. Interestingly, the creatures for which she is named are actually benevolent. The Simurgh as she appears in the setting is most definitely not. Much like Behemoth, the Simurgh has yet to be detailed in depth, so readers must draw the clues about her nature and powers from various places in the text. In the Agitation arc, Tattletale notes that the Simurgh is the only conventional telepath in the setting, and that this scares people. In 8.2, Legend calls the Simurgh a cunning manipulator. In chapter 8.4, Taylor states that the Simurgh is noteworthy because winning the fight against her isn't necessarily a problem, that the heroes could "Win every battle against her, lose the war." When recovering betwen attacks she usually orbits Earth, traveling within the planet's Thermosphere (her last known location, as of Interlude 10.5, was 350 km above Spain ) where she hibernates while flying, absorbing light and ambient radiation through her broad wings as a form of nourishment. The Simurgh is the only one of the Endbringers that is described using female pronouns. Category:Characters